An Accord of Friendship
by Esprit du Coeur
Summary: Harry and Ginny come to an agreement during the summer before Harry’s third-year. Who really are Harry Potter’s best friends?


**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, I'd not be living in this dump of a house I'm currently residing. I'd have millions of dollars, instead of the five-dollar bill I have stashed in my back pocket. If you still feel like suing me, you're more than welcome to try, but I promise you won't get much.**

**Warnings:**** This is a **Harry/Ginny** fic, and one of the very first that I've ever written. I know that a lot of you do not like Harry/Ginny pairing, which I totally understand. I myself have to be in the mood to read a het-fic, for I really love my slash.**

**If you feel the need to send me a flamer, go right ahead. I hope you feel better afterwards.**

**Summary:**** Harry and Ginny come to an agreement during the summer before Harry's third-year. Who really are Harry Potter's best friends?**

**CHAPTER 1: The Letters**

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that this is probably a surprise; getting a letter from me…I'd be shocked as well, considering how shy I've acted around you all year and last summer when you were over at the Burrow. _

_I'm sorry that I've been acting like such a schoolgirl, crushing on the famous Boy-Who-Lived. I must not have made a very good impression on you, and I'm a little ashamed of myself. You have to know that I don't like you because of your status – well, maybe at first, but I was ten, so please excuse that behavior – and that I like you for you, your personality…I can't deny that I like you, as it seems as though everyone knows it already._

_This letter isn't a love letter…but a thank you letter. Thank you for saving my life down in the Chamber of Secrets this year. I've already thanked my brother, as he helped, so I'm not giving you ALL of the credit, but most of it, because you were the one who had to battle the basilisk and face Tom Riddle. _

_Um, anyway, I just wanted to thank you, and hopefully we could become better friends, like you are with Ron and Hermione, or something like that. In case you didn't know, I don't have many friends at school, just a Ravenclaw in my year, named Luna Lovegood, and even though she's a little crazy, she's a very nice person. So, I could really use more friends._

_Thanks for reading this,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S: You have my permission to burn this letter if you want._

**SSSSSS**

_Dear Ginny,_

_You are right, I am surprised, but I'm grateful for the letter. I've only gotten a few from Ron and Hermione this summer, and I'm happy to finally receive one from someone, because I'm getting bored – not that that was why I'm glad to get a letter from you. It's good to hear from you._

_You don't have to thank me for saving you. It was nothing, really, but I'm glad that you're giving Ron some of the credit, as he did help as well. I hope you are recovering well from the event, and I hope you're not too traumatized, for I know how awful it is to be face-to-face with Voldemort, and it could leave you with nightmares._

_About you acting like a schoolgirl – don't worry. There are girls at school who act a ton worse than you, like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They're a nightmare, those two. I'm relieved that you don't like me for my status, and I'd be more than happy to be your friend…though I don't think that Ron would like that very well._

_Who is Luna Lovegood? I've never heard of her? Maybe I could meet her at school?_

_Again, thank you for the letter, it was nice, and I hope you'll write again,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S: I would never burn your letter._

**SSSSSS**

_Dear Harry,_

_You are right about one thing…Ron would _kill_ us both if he found out we were writing to each other and we were friends. Maybe we could, I don't know, keep our friendship a secret, or something? It is just that Ron doesn't like me hanging out with his friends, and I don't want him trying to prevent us from being friends. He wouldn't even let me write a letter to Hermione, for Pete's sake!_

_My brother has mental issues, I guess._

_If you don't want to be my friend because of Ron, then that's okay, I understand. You are Ron's best friend, after all, and it might be weird being friend's with your best friend's little sister. My feelings won't be hurt…I still have Luna._

_You can certainly meet Luna at school, though I have to warn you, while she's a very nice girl, she's a bit odd. I think she's great, and amusing, but she kind of gets teased quite a bit by everyone else because she's so quirky. People call her Loony Lovegood, so I feel terrible for her, yet she amazes me, as she takes it all in stride and doesn't seem bothered by anyone's opinion of her. You might like her, though, as she's a great friend to have._

_Ha, ha…thank you for not burning my letter. I'm still a little surprised you'd want me to write to you._

_Have a great summer, Harry!_

_Ginny_

**SSSSSS**

_Dear Ginny,_

_Guess what happened? I BLEW UP MY AUNT!_

_Well, she isn't really my aunt, more like Dudley's aunt, as Aunt Marge is Uncle Vernon's sister. The bloody woman came to visit this summer for a week, with her dog, Ripper, who is a bulldog and one mean pooch. She always brings Ripper when she visits, and he hates me – which is probably why Aunt Marge brings him, as she hates me as well – and he always bites me or chases me. I hate them!_

_Aunt Marge is as big as Uncle Vernon, which is roughly the size of a whale, and has an even worse temper. Whenever the woman is over, she does everything to bring me down. This time, she was having a go at my parents, saying how they were drunks and how my mother was a whore and, well, I sort of lost my temper and let loose a wave of accidental magic. She swelled up like a balloon, and floated around the kitchen. It was hilarious!_

_I got a letter from the Ministry for using Underage Magic, and then my uncle kicked me out of the house. I left Number Four, somehow summoned the Knight Bus, and now I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Alone!_

_The Minister, Cornelius Fudge, let me off of the Underage Magic Restriction with just a warning, so I didn't get expelled or anything, which I'm glad for!_

_So yeah, it's been a little exciting, summer has._

_Definitely! We definitely should keep this friendship a secret! You are right; Ron would go ballistic if he knew that we were writing to each other. At school we could sneak about or something. Maybe we could involve Luna, she seemed like a nice girl. I'd tell Hermione, but she likes to yammer, and who knows what she'd end up telling Ron._

_Who knows, it could be fun having a secret friendship or something. I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you more._

_Bye for now,_

_Harry_

**SSSSSS**

_Dear Harry,_

_Wow! What a year! I still can't believe that Sirius Black is your godfather! That is cool, that you finally have someone who you can look up to as a father figure, Harry. I know you had Dad and all, but I'm happy that you've found another, especially one that can focus solely on you, unlike Dad, who has all of us as well – not that he doesn't mind giving his attention to you, as you are like a surrogate son to him and Mum, after all._

_I hope to meet him, he seems very nice, and not at all like the papers make him out to be. And he sounds handsome! But not as handsome as you are, I'm sure, ha, ha._

_Luna wrote to me yesterday and told me to tell you to expect a letter from her._

_Nothing exciting is happening here, Harry – Oh! I forgot! Dad got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and one of them is for you! Ron said he was going to owl you with the invitation, but I thought I'd beat him to it. Anyway, the match is against Ireland and Bulgaria, so that means Viktor Krum will be playing – he's Bulgaria's Seeker, and one hell of a player._

_I certainly hope you come, Harry, I can't wait to see you. Luna won't be going, as she's going on vacation with her father to Sweden, to look for…er, Jukinels, I think she called them. Who really knows? We'll meet her at school!_

_BYE!_

_With Love and Friendship,_

_Ginny_

**SSSSSS**

_Dear Ginny,_

_The Quidditch World Cup? Awesome, I can't wait to go!_

_I did get Luna's letter, and Ron's. Ron wrote that your father will be here in a few days to pick me up, and so I've already packed my things, I'm so anxious to get out of here. Luna sent me a new bottle cap necklace, which I've put in my trunk with the other one she gave me for Christmas. Those necklaces are rather nice, and while they're not my cup of tea, they still are sentimental and dear to me, as is everything that my friends give me._

_Well, I have to go, I have tons of chores to get done before your father comes to get me._

_See you in a few days!_

_With Love and Friendship,_

_Harry_

**SSSSSS**

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you so much! And I'll admit, I'm a little worried about you, and I wish that I could be there with you to make you feel better. It is terrible that Dumbledore sent you back to those retched Muggles for the summer, when you could be here with me._

_How are you coping? I'm so sorry you have to be there all by yourself. Ron and Hermione are worried about you as well, but probably not as much as I am._

_Harry…Dumbledore has forbidden any of us from writing you descriptive letters, so you'll probably be getting very vague letters from them both. They can't write you anything important because there are things going on where we are that need to be kept secret, and if they were to write you what was going on, and their letters were intercepted by unfriendly hands, then people can be in real danger._

_Trust me, Harry. We'll tell you everything that we know when you get here (hint, we're not at the Burrow). Please don't be mad at us, because we really do want to tell you what is going on. I don't know when it is that you'll get here, but hopefully not too much longer. I miss you terribly!_

_Now that we're dating, it's going to be even harder to hide our relationship, especially if we're going to be spending some time together – hopefully – over the summer. We'll manage though._

_With all of my love,_

_Ginny_


End file.
